smifandomcom-20200213-history
Freaky Friends Day
Freaky Friends Day is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of Super Mario Island and is the overall sixty-seventh episode. Summary When Luigi and Shinx constantly fight when Rockruff or Mario get hurt because of one of them, the duo must figure out a way to remain friends despite seeing their friends get hurt by any of the two. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to a shot of Shroomish Plains, which then cuts to Luigi and Shinx playing paintball tag with Mario and Rockruff. After Luigi throws a paintball at Rockruff to tag her and make her "it", Mario trips over the grass and says he is okay. Rockruff, armed with a paintball, chases Shinx around until Shinx trips over a Shroomish. Shinx says she is also okay, until Rockruff throws the paintball at Shinx, tagging her. Shinx and Luigi then chase Mario, who then trips over a large rock and scrapes his knee. This then causes Luigi and Shinx to argue over whose fault this was in making Mario trip. Mario then steps in between Luigi and Shinx to stop the fighting, until Shinx uses the move, Spark, to tickle Mario. Instead, unfortunately, she shocks Mario, which she then blames Luigi for after they call Natu to take Mario to a hospital for treatment. Natu does not believe that Luigi can use Pokémon moves, and tells the two that they should call 911 next time. Luigi then makes his confessional that he agrees with what Natu has said. Luigi and Shinx fight again the next day after the latter accidentally shoves Rockruff off the high cliff using her tail, causing Rockruff to then break her left paw, in which Toad, nearby, calls 911. Mario suggests that the two should be friends again, but Shinx asks Mario how the two will remain friends because they are still fighting. Mario says that each time Luigi or Shinx hurt him or Rockruff, whether on accident or on purpose, it always leads them to fight, and suggests that they sing a song about it. Luigi then tells Mario that it is a great idea and he and Shinx thank Mario before singing the song, "Rival Friends". Later, Luigi and Shinx are trying to find several ways to remain friends without hurting Mario or Rockruff, until Luigi deduces that he and Shinx are great friends when they don't see Mario and Rockruff getting hurt by any of the two. Shinx agrees, until Rockruff shows up with her left paw wrapped in a cast and greets them. Shinx hugs Rockruff, telling her how much Shinx has missed her. Luigi, telling himself not to fight, then offers to sign Rockruff's cast. Rockruff declines, saying she does not want her cast signed. Luigi and Shinx then apologize to and forgive each other for fighting, to which Rockruff and Mario hug them both as the green-hatted plumber and the blue lightning kitten hug them back, as the episode ends. Quotes Mario: "You guys should be friends again!" Shinx: "But how will Luigi and I remain friends because we're still fighting?" Mario: "Each time you and Luigi hurt Rockruff or me, on accident or on purpose, it always leads you two to a fight! I suggest that you should sing a song about it!" (Ding Ding!) Luigi: "That's a great idea!" Luigi and Shinx: "Thanks, Mario!" Mario: "No problem, guys!" Songs * "Rival Friends" Trivia * This episode reveals that Luigi and Shinx fight when Mario or Rockruff get hurt by any of the said two. * This is the third episode to have a song sung in a duet. The first episode is Supreme Trouble and the second episode is Obstacle Course Confusion. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 2)